Author's Note
by davoid123
Summary: as it happens, a fanfiction author just zaps in the percy jackson's world. what will happen -suck at summary, hope the story's better though
1. What am I doing here?

Chapter One: What am I doing here?

_Percy grinned, and said "missed me?"_

I stopped writing and sighed out of frustration, _great, another chapter done, and I don't know what to do with the story…_

I am one of many fan fiction authors out there, writing, as my friend so rudely puts in, _fiction about fiction_. The thing is, I plan on writing 20-30 chapters long stories, and get writer's block on the second chapter, or the third.

Now on that particular day, I was in the middle of a chaos story. cliché, I know, but that type of story tends to go on by itself, I mean, you start the story with the good ole betrayal scene, Percy's angst , you write a few chapters, and BOOM you have wrote 10-12 chapters before you know it.

So that was why I was in the middle of the chaos story, but as usual, the dimwit that I am managed to screw that up as well, and before **I **knew it, I was on my bed, trying to sleep.

_So what excuse should I give about this one?_ I thought.

you know, the usual drill: you start a story, you hit an author's block, you apologize ,you say it was 'school' or 'work' or 'depression' etc., you promise you'll write a complete story next time, you start a new story, you hit another author's block, and the tradition goes on…

Before I could think of another excuse, I was sleeping.

[LINE BREAK]

I opened my eyes, _why's everything so bright?_ I shut my eyes close once again. I heard a roar in distance _wait, why should I hear a roar in Manhattan? _I opened my eyes again.

The first thing I saw was the greenness of grass, and a …ugh…creature barking to me.  
>Being the genius I am [<strong>sarcasm completely intended<strong>] I figured I was up on a tree after a few seconds.

I yelped, grabbing the branch of tree and holding it for dear life.  
>It took me a few more minutes to figure out that I can't escape the …well…whatever it was down on the ground if I'm top on the tree.<p>

For a second I thought about climbing the trees and moving between them like that guy in Assassin's creed, but it took me another few minutes to figure out I haven't been in the wild before, _how can I wake up on a branch of a tree? NO IDEA!_ And don't have the skills to survive the wilderment.

It was then that I thought about formulating a plan to escape the monster down there, and get to safety.

I took a deep breath, and unsheathed my sword…_wait, where did that sword come from?_ Trying to attack the monster head on.

Fortunately, I managed to stop myself before jumping on the monster, _okay, time to figure out what kind of a monster it is?_ I looked at the monster, trying to think about every single horror or fictional book I've ever read. The monster had the figure of a dog, _a very, big, enormous, giant, black dog_. Yeah, a DOG…

Now, how many monsters do you know that look like a black dog, and act like a dog chasing a postman? _Oh._ A hellhound.

I exhaled, a hellhound. _Wait, WHAT IS A HELLHOUND DOING HERE?_ A few moments of deep thinking, _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?_

Well, with head on assault out of question, there was only the choice of escape.

I tried to check my surroundings, a lot of trees _yeah, that happens when you're in a forest_, were the only things around me. I thought about it for a second, and I ran to the nearest branch of a tree, and jumped toward it.

It was the middle of the way that I started thinking _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH_, but surprisingly, I survived the jump, I though _let's try that again_.

A LOT of jumps more, and I reached the end of the forest.

_Seriously?_ I sighed and jumped down, starting to run, _well, climbing trees wasn't as hard as I thought…_

I ran and ran and ran, just stopping one or two times, to catch my breath. After a whole LOT of running, my surroundings changed, now, there was a hill, with a pine tree on it, a piece of golden wool hanging to it.

I thought _if that's what I think it is, it should have a dragon around it_, as if on a cue, the sleeping dragon around the tree materialized.

Back to the matter at hand, I was still running, a f*cking hellhound chasing me like I was a bloody Postman. The thing is, on a clear ground, a creature of NIGHT is WAAAAAAAAAAAY faster than a normal (!) human. Obviously, the monster reached me in a matter of minutes, baring its fangs (is it a she or a he?) and growling. I had reached the giant tree, but no one was around.

I sighed, I'm_ not gonna go out without a fight_, and took out my sword once again.

The monster hesitated, it probably knew that glowing sword usually means danger, and I used the hesitation, to attack the monster head on, swinging the bronze sword in a wide arc, hitting the poor dog's paws.

Unfortunately my only weapon broke as I hit the monster with it.

The monster jumped on me, trying its best to bite my head off. I had no strength in me to stop it, I just gulped, and closed my eyes, waiting for my end.

The end didn't come. After a second, there was no weight on me, as if the monster was somehow removed. I opened my eyes again.

Someone had rescued me

Someone was fighting the hellhound. A well-built boy, in an orange T-Shirt and jeans, was wielding a golden sword, and hitting the monster with it.

He had a lucky hit, the poor mutt whimpered as his feet were starting to change into dust.

All that was left of the once scary hellhound was a puddle of dust that the wind scattered away.

My savior turned to me, and helped me get up.  
>He was a blonde, the only imperfection on his face was a scar on his mouth. He grinned, said "it's Jason" <em>wait, Jason as in Jason Grace? One of the heroes in HoO?<em> "We need to get you to camp" _oh, so this is happening after BoO? So that's why Percy wasn't around?_

After that, everything happened in a blur. The next thing I knew I was sitting with Jason, his Girlfriend Piper, Connor and Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardner, near the campfire.

I heard one of the campers ask Chiron, which is the horse dude…sorry centaur… who's really in charge of the camp "why isn't the newbie claimed yet?"

Yes, I knew for a fact that I wasn't probably gonna be claimed, because I knew my parents, and I was completely mortal, _yeah right, and what the f*** are you doing in CAMP HALF BLOOD then?_

A few more minutes, and soon enough, everyone was asking the same question "why isn't he claimed yet?"

Suddenly, there was a burning light, after my vision cleared, I saw everyone was kneeling, _am I claimed?_, but they weren't kneeling to me, and chiron didn't say anything, so I decided ,I claim once again, that intelligence isn't my strongest suit, to turn.

The entire Olympian counsel was looking at me.

Hera and Dionysus looked like they were pushed out of bed into a portal here, Athena looking at me deeply, thinking about possibilities. Hestia, Hermes and Apollo looked at everyone in a friendly manner. Ares and Artemis looking at me with hate obvious in their eyes _Artemis hates me, but why's Ares giving me that look? _The most shocking part? The big three were looking at me deeply. Each of them holding his weapon of power.

_Wait, why are hades and Hestia around? Is this some kind of a chaos story?_

Zeus looked at us, and said "oh its fine, you can get up now!"

After everyone got up to their normal stance, the gods surrounded me, zeus said "well, it's obvious that _whoever_ your parent is, they're not gonna show up-" Apollo interrupted, and said "he's not a demigod" Zeus, Poseidon and Hermes asking in union "he's NOT?"

Apollo nodded, Artemis said "may I ask brother, that why do you believe he's a mortal?" Apollo answered "because he has the powers of a creator, he can actually conjure stuff, and change the normal course of life" he paused dramatically, and said "he has the powers of the arthur, which is in my domain" he looked at me, and said "son, do you want to have an adoptive father?"

I nodded, he said "well in that case", he paused, asking "what was your name again?" I thought _should I say my real name?_ I just said "call me void" he snapped his fingers, something appeared on the air just above my head.

Chiron and the campers knelt again, saying "all hail void, son of Apollo, god of archery, and poetry"

_wait what's arthur's powers?_

**[A.N]: well hello, as you can see, this is a new story (what I said above, about the good ole writer's block was true, it happens to me a LOT), so let me get this stuff straight:**

**1) The shippings are canon, I repeat: CANON (it's because I'm not really good in writing pairings and stuff**

**2) I really don't have an update schedule: school and stuff like that seem to stop me from going to my laptop, so I can't actually write, so I actually update when I can, so, no schedule, sorry**

**3) This thing about void's powers will be shown in the next chapters…probably.**

**4) I really think void is not a good name. I'm open to suggestions.**

**5)constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames, threats, and stuff like that may or may not be removed.**

**Thanks for reading this.**

**Cya in (Chapter Two: Is That Supposed to be my Life?)**

**P.S:**

**Oh, and I don't own PJO, HoO, or any other fictional creatures for that matter, I'm just a fan, nothing more.**

**P.S.S:**

**And if the idea has been used before, I'll appreciate if you can suggest me the name of that particular story. If not,…oh well**


	2. Is That Supposed to be my Life?

**Previously:**

"All hail void, Son of Apollo, god of archery and poetry"  
>[LINE BREAK]<p>

Chapter Two: Is That Supposed to be my Life?

So, after a few days, I was getting used to camp half blood.  
>Believe it or not, I was ADHD even before this whole camp half-blood thingy, and because of my fanboyness [<strong>A.N: is that even a word?<strong>] I knew what was going on here.

I had …appeared… in this universe right a few weeks after the second giant war. Come to think of it, I had appeared in the best time I could _imagine I was here in the giant war, against those romans…_ but my knowledge of this stuff didn't mean I was a real capable half blood. Fortunately, Apollo _should I call him dad?_ Had gifted me with the usual Apollo talents like archery, and healing. So I wasn't really in a big trouble.

It was about then that I decided to learn sword fighting. Actually I hadn't used a real sword _real as in imperial gold or celestial bronze_, all I knew was the bit of kendo and sabre I had learned around, and believe me, kendo is NOT the best type of sword fighting when you're sparring with the savior of Olympus.

Yes, I said savior of Olympus. Percy Jackson, the best swordfighter in the entire mythological world, was still in CHB, and hadn't left for College in new Rome yet.

Percy had lost his sense of mortality, fighting titans, giants, gods, and primordial beings for 6 years does that to you [**A.N: I'm not sure if it's 6 years, if it's more than that, sorry**], he didn't know how to hold back anymore, and almost every time someone challenged him to a spar, he attacked with full force, disarming the enemy before he even had time to reflect.

He was really acting like Luke Castellan, at least when he was teaching the other half-bloods.

So, when Percy challenged me to a spar in the middle of training, I gulped. He grinned and said "relax, it's just a training, I'm gonna teach a new technique to you guys, and I need a …uh… sparring partner"

Half-bloods of Apollo, Hermes, and Ares grinned and made a circle around us, I thought _great, let's watch void get humiliated and beaten for the sake of the class, eh?_

I picked one of the swords in the training arena, and walked to Percy, who had uncapped riptide, and was looking at me, his eyes screaming _**BRING IT ON!**_

When I reached Percy, I swinged once, Percy chuckled and sidestepped, and said "let's learn the technique first, shall we?" _isn't Percy a little OOC? _

So the "technique", was not the normal disarming move he'd learn from Luke back when he was a noob here, it was a little bit more sophisticated. No mantra for the move, you just had to control your enemy's weapon, and harm them with it.

One of Ares campers, Sherman I think [**A.N: the Sherman guy is one of ares campers mentioned it demigod files (when Percy asks Clarisse who's pranking her, he mentions a few names, one of the Sherman)**] snickered at the mention of the 'street-fight move' as he called it, and Percy decided to 'demonstrate' the technique by using it on him, hitting the guys sword with his foot, the sword actually made a wound on his hand, one that was healed soon after it.

No one mentioned the 'street-fight move' after that.

Percy said "so I'm gonna use one of the beloved classics now. A spar, until one of us surrenders or loses his weapon"

So, that was how I unwillingly sparred with the great savior of Olympus, to 'learn a move'

Percy took out his sword again, looking at me with those eyes that shouted _**Bring it ON!**_ And the idiot that I am started the fight.

I swinged once, he sidestepped, I thrust my sword and he parried, I attacked and he blocked, we went on like that for a few minutes, it was starting to get exhausting for Percy, he grinned and attacked for the first time, I tried to block his attack, but he disarmed me, me sword falling to the ground.

I was screaming in my mind _don't fall don't fall don't fall….._. and at the last second, me sword stopped falling, floating in mid-air. Percy looked at me, his face didn't show anything but his eyes were like an open book, he was confused. Okay, confession time: I was confused as well… you know, telekinesis isn't a power of any immortal, and if it is, it sure as hell isn't a power of Apollo, and I only had the power of Apollo anyways. I opened my hands as if I was grabbing my sword, and the sword flew to my hand, _it freaking FLEW to my hands!_

Percy sighed and said "another super-demigod, here we go again…" and this time, he swung his sword in a wide arc, after a few seconds, I was playing defense once again, and let me admit that I wasn't really accomplishing anything by playing defense.

I thought _what the heck_ and trying to use the technique on him, praying _please work please work please work_, actually, it worked.

The bane of Kronos lost his grip on the sword, but due to his experience, he managed to throw his sword down, holding his hands up in the air, grinning "finally, some decent sword fighter!"

_Okay? So is that one of those 'Arthur's powers' __**dad**__ mentioned?_

A few weeks passed, and I learned more about the "Arthur's powers". See, there were a few…incidents, that I unintentionally tapped into my powers and some rather unpleasant things happened:

The first time was when the master prankers decided to do the 'initiation ceremony' on the newbie, [**A.N: you do know what the 'initiation ceremony' is, right? If not, read Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning thief**]

So, one of the bigger Ares guys grabbed me after a session of lava climbing, and dragged me to the toilets, even the genius that I am connected the dots and figured out what was going to happen, now I had a LOT of experience in that matter, usually being the one who's dragged [**V.N: hey, I'm a geek, and a nerd, what else do you expect from me?**], I thought _oh no! that's NOT gonna happen in my new life too_, but NOOOOO, the fates never do what we ask them, so here was I, getting dragged to the toilets, most of the demigods didn't turn to look, since most of them had passed the 'ceremony', some of the more mischievous campers _cough* Hermes cabin *cough_ were looking at the scene, more decent campers like Annabeth weren't there actually, so I was on my own.

Now I don't really know what happened then, but I remember thinking _Stop!_

The next thing I remember: the master prankers were passing the 'ceremony', and I was fuming with anger, most of the 'audience' laughing at the unfortunate prankers.

Let's just say the prankers and I didn't see things eye to eye after that.

Or let's do a semi-flashback:

_It was just after the spar with Percy, I was exhausted (hey, training with a freaking sword for 5 hours straight does that to you!), and I had just walked into Apollo cabin._

_The thing is, Apollo has the biggest number of demigods in the camp, and Hermes and Aphrodite were in a tie for the second place [__**V.N: can you believe that? Aphrodite doesn't have the biggest number of campers here! (Check Aphrodite's domains later if you don't know what I mean)**__], so, if I say there was no room for me standing, I'm not exaggerating._

_Now i was complaining about the size of the cabin, I remember being FRUSTRATED by it, and then? Guess what? There was room for everyone. How? I don't know, after a few minutes, I figured the "size" of the cabin didn't change (I mean it was the same outside, no sudden yells of surprise were heard from outside, although inside was a completely different matter)._

_After a few minutes of surprise, __**dad**__ flashed in the cabin, Athena with him.  
>She looked at us, and being the goddess of 'intelligence' she figured out in less than a second.<em>

_A few minutes of explaining [__**V.N: NEVER let Athena lecture you…it's boring, and INTIMIDATING at the same time**__], the way she said, it was a 'pocket dimension' and 'interdimensional decorating', and yes, I don't know anything about those stuff either._

So, being the genius that I am (**sarcasm completely intended**), I figured it out a few weeks after reaching the camp.

What I'd heard 'Arthur's powers' were really 'Author's Powers', and WHAT really that is? I don't know, but it helps me 'bend' reality to my need, IF I learn it.

Although, campers weren't really surprised at seeing me 'powers', since there were a LOT of new powers since both Greek and Roman demigods could get claimed in camp half-blood: I learned that the hard way: romans had no limit of imagination for creating gods [**V.N: as in blurting out a name and start worshipping it so it became a real god, can you guys believe they have a god of doorknobs? FYI that's what happened to Dionysus: he was born a demigod, but he created wine, and unlike what he likes to say, he forced people to believe he's the 'god of wine', being the Son of Zeus helped though…**], so you would see different types of demigods: some of them were freaking POWERHOUSES [**V.N: personal experience: NEVER mess with a child of Fortuna**], and some of them only could control doors, opening and closing them…

The same ole story continued, I getting used to camp half blood, and uh…discovering new powers as time went on.

**A.N:**

**Wow, that's what I call a filler chapter, I know it was a filler, just forgive me, and review (I don't really like begging people to F&F, but I need the readers' feedback, so please review…)**

**Actually, these first chapters are here for me to establish void's place as a demigod, then, we will probably start a prophecy (FYI I'm AWEFUL in poems, so it will be a Mars-style prophecy…)**

**1) You'll probably see more of these stuff: [V.N: blah blah].**

**That's when void's talking to you guys instead of narrating his story (I know we call that 'breaking the fourth wall'…)**

**Okay, that's it, one of the next chapters will be a review of BoO**

**and read Percy Jackson: Greek Gods, it's awesome…**

**I don't own PJO, HoO, greek of roman mythology, or the 'initiation ceremony'**

**Have fun**

**Davoid, signing out.**


	3. Just so you know

Hey guys, Davoid here.

I'm gonna explain this once, though it's probably obvious, and there's no need of explaining it.

This is normal talk.

_This is P.O.V thoughts, and flash backs._

**This is A.N, V.N**

**V.N **stands for Void's Note

This is the review of last chapter (if needed), so it only appears on the top of the story, and is mostly one of two lines.

Davoid, signing Off


End file.
